波比/游戏技巧
技能使用 * tooltip can be misleading. 50% damage reduction only applies to the portion of damage that actually exceeds 10% of Poppy's current health, not entire damage of that attack. Example: Poppy has 1200/2000 health and is being hit by a 400 damage nuke (after resistances). She will then take: 1200*10% regular damage plus (400-10%*1200)*50% reduced damage, which will total in 120+140=260 damage taken. * procs against most attacks, especially burst DPS and mages, but is less effective against numerous small attacks from minions or enemies with high attack speed and low damage. * can be offensive or defensive, allowing to run away or charge straight at the enemy. ** Maxing first can give you that little bit extra to win a fight, kill an enemy or take down a turret. * Use or when an enemy is near a wall to position yourself so you can successfully use to its fullest extent. * When chasing an enemy, remember that it is often easier to ram them into a wall with and stun them than attack them when you catch up to them. Maneuver to the side of them so that the charge will bring them into a wall. ** This can be made easier by using when maneuvering around to their side. * stuns when pushing an enemy champion into surrounding terrain, also included in "terrain" are towers. Even after a tower is destroyed, the rubble leftover is still included as "terrain." Nexuses and inhibitors are also terrain. * , and do not count as terrain for , causing and her target to move through the wall instead of colliding with it. * can be used to charge across impassible terrain, so long as it is in between you and your target. This is usually unexpected and a great way to either jump an enemy who flees too closely to a wall when you are on the opposite side, or can be used to charge to neutral minions on the other side of a wall in the forest, to escape. Keep in mind that you must have vision of the target, and thus this isn't often possible when chasing an enemy by yourself. * Early on, your EQ combo damage will be increased more by putting points into rather than . By mid game, is more important as you want to get your cooldown to the point where you can spam the skill in team fights. * boosts all damage you inflict including summoner spells and Item actives. This includes , and . * is very useful against ganks and in team fights. It can also be used to tower dive very effectively. While is activated, towers cannot damage you until either your target dies, or the duration ends. After tower diving, you can use , , , or a minion to make a quick escape. * is useful in teamfights when used on a weaker enemy, and using the immunity to damage all their more dangerous teammates while taking minimal damage. * is a great roamer with allowing her to move quickly throughout the map disrupting enemy solo lanes with her . ** is also able to return to lane much quicker with * The 8% bonus damage from causes the skill to scale well with your opponents Health up to some threshold based on skill Rank. At Rank 1 the 75 damage threshold is reached when your opponent has 937.5 health (687.5 * 8%). :: 物品使用 * Getting or is a good idea, as when she casts a spell her next hit will do bonus damage. After casting this will be a force to be reckoned with. * AP can be a very viable build to turn her in a 2 hit killer. She starts off by activating and then activating will take down 30% or more of the champions health due to allowing you to deal increased damage. Damage coming from can easily take another 1/3 of the total health if built AP, and using as a core item can lead to being a massive nuke, as the damage adds up to be AD+flat bonus+AP bonus+your AP+8% target's max HP . ** Since skills are magic damage, AP is more useful when your team has more DPS champions than mages. * Due to and are single target, spell vamp work extraordinary well for her. It is possible to turn a disadvantage 1v2 or 1v3 situation into your favour with her , eliminating an opponent while restoring large amount of health, then deal with others. ** A or , along with another ally who carries a can easily allow you to restore hundreds of health on a single . ** Due to , the effective health from Spellvamp and Lifesteal effects is magnified greatly when Poppy is on low HP. * Buying a is a must on any who intends to roam. Poppy scales exceptionally well with regeneration due to her ability, and the passive gold gain on the item allows her to somewhat make up for the gold that she is missing out on from minion kills. ** might be a potential upgrade, as it provides cooldown reduction and can help Poppy position for a . * When building AD , you will still able to do considerable damage to heavily armoured foes as your turns your next attack into full magical damage which is not affected by any reduction from armor. * synergizes particularly well with , making Poppy both exceptionally damaging and exceptionally resiliant at low health. * Since 's inate passive, , is most effective when she is at low health, she can make herself extraordinarily difficult to kill with . * Poppy can also build as an AD DPS champion, making use of Lifesteal in tandem with to make herself almost unkillable to low levels of health, as the Lifesteal's healing effect is effectivly amplified by the damage reduction of . If playing AD Poppy, try to save for when you are on low HP, so you can make use of the invunrabilty period to heal up. 官方推荐出装 | |} 对抗此英雄 *Do not stay too close to terrain in order to prevent stun. *Beware of 's late game potential if she manages to farm up gold. Poppy is one of the most powerful late game champions in the game and can sometimes kill several members on your team during 's duration. Thus, denying Poppy farm will have a huge impact on her effectiveness. One good counterpick as lane opponent is who can sustain while dealing a large amount of true damage which bypasses . * is the easiest way to kill a low life , since her passive makes her otherwise extremely resilient against magical and physical damage. *Beware of recalling behind a tower when is off cooldown. *One common strategy used by Poppy is ulting the support (since supports have the least damage output), and then focusing the enemy carry. Support champions with good CC such as can help counter this. **But in general, picking a team which have a lot of CC waiting for whoever she uses her ulti on will have a dramatic impact on her performance in teamfights, no matter the role of the champion. * counters AD carries such as or extremely effectively if she manages to get another target for , due to them having no escape mechanisms and their CC being ineffective against her. Champions such as with her stealth from -> or with is more effective. *Stacking magic resistance over health is useful to mitigate the damage from . *Due to , she is naturally strong against burst champions, such as or . Rather than sending one of these champions to lane against her, have a magic damage DoT-centered champion like or lane against her, effectively shutting her down. She has no magic resistance per level, making them very efficient counters against her. *Fast attack speed champions with or are also good against her due to being a small, consistent damage source below the 10% threshold. Category:Champion strategies